


Coitus Interruptus

by merelydovely



Series: Les Mis Women Week 2017 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Little Brothers, F/F, Fan Comics, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/pseuds/merelydovely
Summary: Gavroche wants his headphones back, and he's not a sit-around-and-wait kind of kid. But his powers of observation do have limits...[ Note: This work is a brief 7-panel comic. ]





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [CLOTHING SWAP prompt](http://probably-pride-related.tumblr.com/post/162287312525/les-mis-wlwwomens-week-psa) of [Les Mis Women/WLW Week](https://persephonah.tumblr.com/post/162241826110/is-your-gay-ass-starved-of-the-much-needed-wlw) 2017.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/163556483997/in-case-you-were-wondering-what-was-happening) for the _very_ NSFW "before" pic.
> 
> Rebloggable version posted [here](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/163555993552/clothing-swap-click-here-for-the-very-nsfw)on my NSFW Les Mis sideblog, [@les-amis-de-nsfw](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/).


End file.
